


Let Me Be The Wallpaper That Papers Up Your Room OVAs

by sendosenpai



Series: Let Me Be The Wallpaper That Papers Up Your Room [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Chess, Crack, Demon, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: A collection of side-stories for my most successful fanfic- Let Me Be The Wallpaper That Papers Up Your Room. These are the rael truths.The first story reveals how Ciel was murdered by the beast, Pokkle.The second story reveals the truth of Professor Shanks marking assignments.





	1. Chapter 1

Pokkle strolled up to the impressive mansion. He had received an invitation to join the young Earl for tea, but Pokkle knew this was not because the Earl fancied his company. No, it must be something far more pressing, something far more urgent. But Pokkle was confident. He was not scared of the Queen’s Guard Dog, nor his handsome, gorgeous, mouth-watering butler, Sebastian. Pokkle licked his lips. He was ready. His body was prepared. If he were part cat like that smol boi Atsushi then his cat ears and tail would be out, twitching in anticipation. 

The grand doors opened before Pokkle had a chance to knock, Sebastian gripping the knob tightly between his thumb and forefinger. He bowed deeply. 

“Welcome to the Phantomhive manor.” He smiled maliciously, his eyes meeting Pokkle’s with a deathly glint. Pokkle could have stared into those eyes all day. “Won’t you come in?” 

Pokkle stormed in, his heart hammering in excitement. The manor was big. Pokkle was impressed. How many rooms were there? How many people could be kept captive here? How many bodies could be hidden in such a large building? The possibilities ran through Pokkle’s mind, but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice that drifted across the hall. 

“Ah, Pokkle. I’m glad you could make it.” Ciel Phantomhive stood there, dressed in his usual Victorian outfit. He looked down at Pokkle from the top the stairs, arrogance smouldering his blue orb. Ciel probably felt confident with the presence of his trusty butler there, but Pokkle didn’t care. In the end, Pokkle was more powerful than any old demon. “Come upstairs, we can play some GAMES while Sebastian goes and fetches us some tea.”

Pokkle leapt up the stairs in one jump. He followed the short boi into the games room; a chessboard was waiting in the centre of the room. “I assume you know how to play chess?” Ciel asked. 

Pokkle had no idea how to play. “Yes,” he lied. “Of course, only a donkey brain wouldn’t know how to play. Are you accusing me of being a donkey?” Ciel gaped in surprise, but Pokkle didn’t allow him to get a word in. “I can’t believe you would do this. I just can’t believe it. I CANNOT BELIEVE IT. I’VE NEVER BEEN SO OFFENDED!” Pokkle was shouting, anger biting every word, his words flowing so smoothly that even himself was inclined to believe the lies. 

“It was never my intention to offend yo-“

Pokkle cut off. “But of course, this was never about playing chess was it? You wanted me here for something else.”

Ciel furrowed his brow. “So you guessed. You are as perceptive as Sebastian’s report said you were. You are clearly a great match for me; in fact I don’t think I’ve ever had an enemy as intelligent as you. Indeed, you are right. The Queen has contacted me; I suspect you to be involved in the murder of one of her corgis. This is a grave offence, and if you are guilty then I have the duty, as the Queen’s Guard Dog, to inflict justice upon you.”

Pokkle sweeted. How could Ciel figure this out? Of course, it must be down to the butler. Without Sebastian, Ciel is powerless. But Sebastian wasn’t there. In a panic, Pokkle grabbed the chessboard and swiftly hit the Earl over the head. The boi fell to the floor, clutching his head, tears spilling out of his eyes.

“Sebast-“ Ciel’s cries were cut off by another hit with the board. This time, blood splattered out, spraying the wall with crimson. Pokkle grinned, blood dripping off his face. This is when he felt most alive: first by getting the person to trust them, and then by taking their life. And Ciel was a fool to have let himself be alone with just Pokkle, with none of his staff to protect him. In the end, the Earl was just an ordinary child. Pokkle let the board fall onto the boys head a third time, ending his cries. Now his head was a splattered mess, his skull caved in and his brains smashed into nothing. 

At that, the staff burst in through the door; the cook, the gardener and the maid. Pokkle didn’t know their names, but he couldn’t leave any witnesses. By the time he was done, the maid had been torn limb from limb, the cook had been reduced to ashes with his own flamethrower, and the gardener was missing his head. 

All that was left was to deal with Sebastian. 

As Pokkle turned to leave the room, the black butler entered. “My Lord, I have prepared your tea, along with a chocolate gateau, one of your favourites.”

“You’re too late. Ciel is dead,” Pokkle declared.

The tray fell from Sebastian’s hand. “No.” At first it was just a whisper, so quiet that Pokkle thought he had misheard it. Then it became a scream. “No! I can’t believe you would do this. I just can’t believe it. I CANNOT BELIEVE IT. I didn’t even get to taste his soul. The one thing that was keeping me going. His precious soul. I need it. Give it back to me Pokkle!” Tears spilled down the butler’s face, and he’d never looked so beautiful. It was a fact, one that no one could refuse. 

“No.” 

With that, Pokkle walked out, leaving the Butler in his misery. As he left, he set the mansion on fire, to hide all the evidence, just as he’d done before 3 years ago on the Earl’s 10th birthday. Sebastian would likely return to the demon world to hang out with Ryuk, but Pokkle was sure that once he’d recovered from his grief the two could meet in battle, giving Pokkle the opportunity to once more ruin someone’s life. He was looking forward to it, but in the meantime, he would cause another famine to pass the time. Pokkle smirked. He was looking forward to living a long, blood-soaked life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo. Senpai here. this was very dark. it made me sad. but it had to be written. hope you enjoy and continue to be a loyal reader to the famous series- Let Me Be The Wallpaper That Papers Up Your Room


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki was depressed. He’d gotten yet another D on an Astrology assignment, even though it was on his own zodiac sign. He’d thought he’d known the position of Mars, and the angle at which Saturn’s ring was, very well. In fact he’d never felt more confident about a coursework piece he was submitting.

“You know, “ said Dazai, his bffl (though he didn’t allow Tamaki to call him that -at least in front of other people), “I found out Professor Shanks doesn’t necessarily read the papers, sometimes he just guesses grades.”

“Is that allowed of a university professor?” inquired Haruhi. Dazai just shrugged.

“Kyoya! Kyoya!” called Tamaki, “we must test whether or not that’s true! We shall switch papers and if we do still get the same grades we usually do, clearly he doesn’t properly mark them.”

“Yeah… no,” answered Kyoya, “I’m not risking getting a bad grade just for your sake.”

“But Kyoyaaaa! “ whined Tamaki, “Mummy please!”

“Sorry Daddy.”

“I’ll do it,” offered Dazai, mainly to stop those two from using those terms of affection. It was cringy (and also made him feel more than a little jealous).

“You will?? “ Tamaki's eyes shone. “You really are my best friend for –“

“What did I tell you about saying that in public?” hissed Dazai. “Now I’ll write your name on my coursework and you write my name on yours. We’ll see if Shanks really reads them or not.”

. . .

A week later, at the end of a seminar on horoscopes, the class got their grades back. Kyoya of course got an A*, as did Ranpo and, to everyone’s surprise, Tamaki. When he got 'his' essay back, he was elated, proud of himself, validated now that his efforts were acknowledged. But then he remembered it was actually Dazai's. He turned around and saw his bestie looking white-faced, and more than a little horrified, at the piece of paper on his desk.

“I was really pleased with most of your work,” announced Shanks to the class. “Ranpo, glad to see you found your glasses. Zoro, I was very impressed by your insight on the bow and arrow of the Sagittarius archer! Tamaki… yours was thoughtful and reflective, very well done. However there was one assignment that was shockingly bad. Dazai I’m disappointed. I didn’t expect you, of all students, to get an E. You’ll redo the whole assignment and submit it by Monday.”

With that, he left the class to run into Hawkeye in the hallway.

“Did you manage to mark the papers?” questioned the music teacher.

While looking for his bitch, Shanks had overheard his students' plan. Since he was babysitting his nephew (Luffy) and looking after his puppy (Luffy), he hadn’t been going drinking as much, and to take them by surprise, had decided he might as well actually mark them that time.

“Yeah I didn’t realise marking takes so long, “ mused Shanks. “No wonder I don’t do it much. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwoooooo my pepples. Senpai here! Xxxxxxx Hope you enjoy this second ova! The rael truth of Shanks as a teacher, just as has been requested by you loyal readers many a time >.<


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, you found your way to this extra chapter of my zosan fic! hope you enjoy (winky face) - tell me what you think in th comments and if you'd like more stuff like this!!

I was troubled, and it was clear why. Zoro – was a WEREWOLF! I find myself staying in my room for longer, trying to stay away from my mummy and daddy who I knew would be too concerned.  
Bottom line, I didn’t want to be around people. It was just me and the goddamn necklace around my neck which I couldn’t remove. I didn’t understand this werewolf thing – didn’t understand Zoro, or the nosebleeds, or ANYTHING – so I skipped school and meals and stayed away from anyone who would be able to see me and KNOW something was off, know I was going fucking crzy – getting involved in something I didn’t want to even know about –  
There was a knock on my bedroom door.  
My heart stopped. I could only imagine it being Zoro, another gift bag in hand with another cursed item I couldn’t take off. When I didn’t reply and I heard another knock, I made a feeble noise to grant the person entry.  
It was Mummy.  
She was carrying a tray of peeled and sliced apples, cut thinly enough for me not to choke. I knew that was the reason she did it, even though I was seventeen and she constantly insisted otherwise.  
“Baby boi,” she said. “What’s gotten you so upset?”  
Mummy’s love is unparalleled – the love of a mother generally is…I was always a bit of a mama’s boy. She set the tray down at my feet and joined me where I was sat on the floor, pulling my head onto her petite shoulder and stroking my hair. “Tell mummy what’s happened,” she hums gently. “Here, eat some apple.”  
She presses the apple between my lips while petting my hair. “There you go, my little angel. Here comes the aeroplane.”  
I part my lips and chew the sweet apple. She continues to pet my hair.  
We’re silent and I eat a little more apple.  
“Tell Mummy what’s wrong, my sweet baby boi.”  
I chew some apple in consideration. “I got in an argument…with Zoro.”  
“Zoro – that nice boi that was over the other day?” she asks. I realise that she doesn’t really know much about Zoro or our affiliation – she only knows of Zoro being my football captain.  
I lick my lips. “Yeah,” I tell her. “He’s – my FRIEND – and MY TEAM CAPTAIN, and…”  
“He likes you,” Mummy supplements, saying the words I was finding so difficult to fathom. “Is he the one who gave you that necklace?”  
“Yeah,” I say in this distant, echoey way.  
“Do you like him back?” she asks.  
I blink. For some reason I can feel tears prick my eyes. The idea that I could like Zoro – a WEREWOLf – is so frightening…because I can tell…  
“Yeah,” I mutter. “I do. But…” Mummy gives me enough time to reply, “I don’t think I’m allowed to.”  
“Allowed?” Mummy says. “What do you mean, darling baby boi.”  
“He’s…different. TOO different. I-I don’t think I could…”  
“Shh, boi,” she reassures me. “Shh,” she repeats.  
I can feel the tears squeeze at my eyes and pull away from her, wiping them away with stilted laughter. “I’m okay,” I tell her.  
“You aren’t,” Mummy says, “And that’s okay, Sanji.”  
More tears, and she keeps on talking. “It’s okay to feel how you’re feeling, Sanji. Love is hard. Do you really think Daddy and I got together, just like that?” She sighs and moves the tray of apples. “Before I met Daddy…I was with…” she sighs again, and I can tell what she’s about to tell me is far from pleasant. “I was with this man called Moria. He was strong, and – and he was powerful. I loved him.” Her tone is nostalgic. “But then he died.”  
I don’t know whether to console her, to apologise, when she continues. “I lost love, Sanji, and it destroyed me.” She looks at me, tears glittering in her eyes as she used the end of her apron to dab at her red nose. “I was so – SO – lucky – to find Daddy…so lucky. I’ll never be able to repay Daddy for what he’s done – it was a miracle he managed to fix me, and that he wanted me…after it all.” She sniffs and I pet her blue hair gently while she cries. “Please, Sanji,” she begs. “If you’ve got love…no matter how DIFFERENT it is…treasure it. Treasure it with all you have.”  
-  
It’s my lunchbreak at school the next day. Mummy’s words were bouncing around my head all night – I hardly got any sleep.  
I know exactly where Zoro is.  
Zoro isn’t the type to socialise a lot at school. He usually sticks to the library to do school work, claiming he was too busy at home to waste time doing it there – no one bothered him about playing football at lunch after a while, bored with his excuses…  
Though for once, it works out for me – or does it? To be in such close proximity with – an ANIMAL – is it really helping me? Or is it just helping him corner me to eat me or something.  
But Mummy’s emotional exposure yesterday – she wants me to be happy, I know that, and she thinks Zoro can do that for me. Who am I to upset her? I don’t want to let Mummy down. I can’t.  
And I like Zoro. He’s a good guy – strong – and I can admit to myself that I caught feelings for him, feelings that would have snowballed quickly had he not been…  
A werewolf.  
And when I walk between the aisles of the library, hands in my pockets and anxiety in my heart – when I see him for the first time since I found out –  
He’s still beautiful.  
Typing at the computer and stilling almost as if he can sense me standing behind him…he turns slowly, eyes meeting mine.  
“Hey,” I squeak.  
sendosenpai: who enjoyed this guys????????? this is just how i interpret buggies character to b, don't u winky face  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
